darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Battlecharger Encounter
Back to 2009 Logs Friday, January 02, 2009 Runamuck Runabout Nebula Shattered Skyroads -- Surface The vast sky roads of Cybertron were the arteries of ground traffic. The war has struck hard though as the Decepticons work to cripple the ground-bound Autobots. Here it has worked rather effectively, and construction efforts have ceased out of concern for the builder's lives. Arching roads fly off into midair, and boulder-sized pieces now lay on the lower levels, blocking off most of the twisting lanes. After much destruction and madness(along with taking down poor little native creatures that once lived in this area), the two Decepticon 'twins' sat down on some of the broken roadway. One of them that was white was polishing his gun, humming a song while doing so in an eerie way. While the black one had his back against the other, reading over the data-pad and once and awhile looking over the chaotic scenery around them. They both looked, well, rather harmless.. for now. Nebula cruises in from the north, almost idly banking into a wide circle around the devastated sky roads. She doesn't spot the two Decepticons, maybe because they're so still, maybe because an overpass shields them from her view. After a few moments of that, she slowly spirals downward and transforms rather gracefully for so large a ship, touching down lightly at one of the higher levels. Runabout tilts his black-helm up slightly as he glances up from the data pad he's reading. Something... a shuttlecraft? No... sound of transformation, so it's a Transformer. "'Muck, sounds like someone's close," he mutters, his vocalizer barely registering any sound as he puts away the data pad and starts up his scanners to pinpoint just where this person is. "Oh? A Autobot?" Says the hopeful white mech. His red optics flickering as he puts away the materials he was using to clean his rifle. "Or maybe-- some more things to target practice on?" Runamuck stats with a glee sound in his voice, though keeping it down to not be heard easily. His visor then slides down as he too, like his brother starts to scan around, then quickly taps 'bout on the shoulder, "Yo-- bro.. check it.." He points upward to area of the high-way higher up. Nebula frowns absently as she turns in place, looking around the wreckage of the roadways. The quiet voices of the Decepticons, she doesn't hear, at least not yet. What a fragging mess. Most of Cybertron is a fragging mess, and she wonders why she ever came here. Idly scooping up a small piece of debris, she tosses it at another section of roadway, pinging it off of one of the mangled road signs. Runabout glances over his shoulder at Runamuck, then looks straight up towards where the white mech is pointing. "Hm." He seems to flicker his optics behind his clear red visor when he hears Nebula bounce a piece of scrap metal off of a road sign. "Shall we see who it is, then?" He suggests as he slowly gets up. "Just no shooting... yet. Got it?" "Awww.." Runamuck said softly as he slowly stood up and his visor slid up. "..Fine." He then place away his rifle and then started to make his way toward the shuttle-transformer. His optics stayed focused on her form.. she was a big girl, that was for sure. No visual however on what faction she belonged too, then again with their luck, it was probably some primus-speak or some scrap like that. "Hello hello.." He stated as he jumped up(with some assist of his booster-pack and balanced on a beam and rested his other foot on a road-way piece, resting his arms on his upper leg. "..a little lost?" Nebula wasn't just a thousand miles away, she was a few hundred light years away. The sudden sound of a voice and the appearance of a Transformer startles her, and she jumps, almost going off the edge of the roadway. Lo and behold, a white mech, but not just any white mech. Her statement turns to caution as soon as she catches sight of the purple symbol on his chest. "Er, hi. No, sir, I'm not lost. I was just... looking around Cybertron." Runabout isn't quite as flashy as Runamuck, but he doesn't bother to chide his brother. He seems to almost appear out of the shadows behind Nebula, his hands resting on his waist armor. He keeps his distance and doesn't seem to take a threatening stance--just standing and watching. "Dangerous past time, considering the war and all," he remarks, his tone calmly quiet and almost disturbing. "Yes, very dangerous.." Runamuck stated with a flicker of his optics as he stood up more straight. "Don't worry though-- we don't bite.." He then leaps off his resting post and on the same roadway as this femme and his brother. "After all-- hate to see those pretty wings getting.. blown... off by some.. rocket blasts huh? You never know who might use someone or something-- as target practice around these parts." With her back turned, Nebula misses dark Runabout's less-flashy emergence from the shadows. She doesn't, however, miss his voice, and she whirls, startled again, to see him behind her. Blue optics wide, she stares at him a few seconds then rolls her optics and admits honestly, "You're right, but I don't like hiding away." She's not as startled when Runamuck joins them, maybe because she expected it. As she turns back towards Runamuck, she angles her position to see both of them. "I suppose I'll learn my lesson once someone tries to attack me," she says in answer to both of them. Despite her apparent calm, she's poised to transform and flee. Runabout's optics seem to narrow faintly even as they glow, and by the way his face moves behind his visor and faceplate, it seems as though it's a smile of some sort. Probably not a very kind smile, but something more akin to an indulgent smirk. "Ah, I see. Learn your lesson, hm? Quite dangerous words, considering." He begins to walk in a near-circle around Nebula towards Runamuck, but continuing to stay in her line-of-sight. "By the by... why have you not chosen a side yet?" His tone seems more honestly curious than anything. Runamuck crosses his arms over his chest plate and hmms softly. He remains silent now, just letting his more-- intelligent brother deal with the shuttle-femme. After all, he was told no shooting the goodie neutral, so-- he will be a 'good' Decepticon and keep his twitchy trigger finger at pay till, well, he is given the word. Nebula's watchful optics dart between Runamuck and Runabout, and though she doesn't show it, she's glad that they've moved closer together and so are easier to watch. "Yes, sir, they are, and I was stupid to say that out loud." She's quiet a moment to reflect on his question before admitting, "I've only been on Cybertron for a few days. I don't know how things work here, only that there's a civil war going on." She shrugs, a bit nervously. "I don't think I'd be any good at killing everyone, and I don't think I'd be much good at saving everyone either, so I don't know if I'd want to choose a side." Runabout doesn't seem to be too terribly concerned about Nebula keeping a closer optic on them. After all, they're just talking, right? "Ah, I see," he nods slowly, casting a faint glance over at Runamuck. Only so much time left before his twin lets his more... explosive personality take over, and he's not too terribly inclined to stop him. "Though I find this conversation quite informative, I suggest you leave before my comrade here decides to take you up on your comment about 'learning your lesson'," he advises. "He doesn't have the greatest patience on Cybertron, after all." "Hehe-- yes, since I do love to watch things.. explode." Runamuck states as his optics narrow, glowing brightly as he looks at the femme. Primus only knows what thoughts are twisting in that insane mind of his, "Actually-- I bet something like you, with the right type of charges placed within your energon lines would be something else blowing up over Crystal City-- watching the massive light show from here as the City itself.. its crystals shards.. scatter all over.." He demonstrates out with his hands, "Such beauty of such a force known as fire and implosion..." Nebula promptly takes the advice. "Right," she says as she quickly breaks into a run and throws herself off the upper level of the roadway. No way is she gonna let them turn her into a bomb ship! Her transformation is remarkably fast for so huge a ship, and she doesn't fall very far before firing her powerful secondaries. Good thing that she's angled upwards, or the two Battle chargers would be roasting in her afterburners. "It was nice meeting you," she transmits politely as she arcs upwards under full blastoff thrust. Runabout radios in return as he watches Nebula transform and take off, <> He turns to face Runamuck and chuckles as he shakes his head. "You were about to blast her to bits, weren't you?" The question almost sounds like a statement. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Nebula's Logs Category:Runabout's Logs Category:Runamuck's Logs